Protect her! Sesshomaru!
by LadyPhreyaKaiba
Summary: IYSlay. Its Lina in Wonder Sengoku judai! Watch as Lina Inverse travels through this strangle new land, her compaions? Why the Yokai who needs a heart of course! Can Lina give him that and well Sesshomaru even let her stay....


Protect her, Sesshomaru!

Chapter 1

Lina's spell backfires!

The framed sorcerer genius Lina Inverse, was working with her greatest spell ever, she hoped that by using the Ragna blade she could travel to the other worlds of Lord of Nightmares.

"Are you so sure about this, Lina? I mean too much could go wrong." asked her jellyfish brain companion Gourry who didn't trust this plan no matter what Lina said.

"Oh Gourry you worry too much look I'll be fine. No matter where I wind up I will always have my magic." she said with her usual smug confident.

"I'll bet, but are you so sure this will work, Lina. I mean have you worked out all the variables right, I mean you could appear anywhere." said Zelgadise the chimera swordsman who want his original form back and badly.

"Look I've done all the variable right and I know what I'm doing." she replied getting annoyed, I mean didn't they trust her.

"Oh Miss Lina, what if something goes wrong, what are you going to do?" asked the princess of Sailune and self proclaimed champion of justice Amelia.

"Look stop worrying it will work out just fine ok." Lina again it seemed trying to stop them from worrying.

"If you say so Miss Lina." replied Amelia. "In any case what are you going to do once you get there?" asked Zelgadise, Zel for short.

"Why the same thing she does here of course." came a voice that Zel could have lived a life time avoiding.

"Y-YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" shouted the chimera at the thing he hated the most the Mazoku Xellos.

"Oh my have I come at a bad time." he or as Zel would like to put it said. The chimera wasted no time in throttling the smiling demon.

"Alright that's it I'm gone." said Lina turning away from the anarchy happy to leave this world for a while, hell after the fight with Darkstar there seem to be nothing interesting left in the world, and since that fight she, Lina had became very interested in inter-dimensional travel.

"Hey Lina wait!" said Gourry reaching out.

"No, you can't talk me out of it, and no you can't come with me. I can't be held responsible for another person." Lina replied meaning for once and for all that no meant no.

"Well I know I can't stop you, but at lest I'll say this, you don't know what world you're going to, so try not to use your magic you don't the effect it could have on the people or the world for that matter, so try not to use it." He said with a smile and a nervous laugh.

"Wow Gourry, that is smart of you, I'll keep that in mind." she said and got ready to chant.

"Miss Lina, the demon race wishes you the best of luck." replied the Mazoku and with that it or he disappeared, leaving all to question his motives.

"Well if your all done here I go." she said last really wanting to get started. All nodded and let her start.

_Lord of dreams that terrifies, sword of cold and darkness, free yourself from the heavens bond, become one with my body with one with power as we walk the path of destruction together. Power to slam ever the souls of the gods! Ragna Blade! _the darkness that had been gathering in her hands had now transformed to big black sword that she then used to cut the air above her, Zel and Amelia took their cues then.

"_Raywing!" _Shouted Zel as he guided Lina into the hole,

"_Raywind!" _shouted Amelia as she cast a shield on Lina before she disappeared through the hole. They all watched her till she and the hole where gone. They all felt uneasy about this. Darkness that was all Lina could see, Praying that her shield and flight would last.

_Lina Inverse _came a voice. That had no sound no form it was not even a sound. Lina looked around, "who-who there" she asked nervously.

_You know me better than anyone else I am the blackness that which you see. _the place answered.

"The lord of Nightmares" Lina answered understanding where she was now.

_You will go where I ever I send you, but look behold I do not send you unarmed. _as it said this the voice replace the sword on Lina's hip with…

"Ah the sword of light but this can't be!" she said with unnamable surprise because Sirius took all the weapons of light back with him to his world.

_The weapon is no longer needed in its home world so I loan it to you in promise it will be returned. _said the place, not evaluating any more on the subject and before Lina could ask how come. She was push through a hold in the inky darkness.

_Look behold Lina the world of the Mazoku Lord Chaotic Blue and the God Orderly Orange, or if you will Maru-radingo and Oronafied_ it said name the devil and god in charge of the world.

_Do not wake the sleeping gods lest the war be breed again._ was the last thing the darkness said as it pushed Lina into the world with out farther answers. Lina landing in a field of tall grass or at lest that is where she woke up, it was a little girl's voice that woke her, fearing that it had all been a dream she checked her side, yep still there. The sword of light sat there on her hip in waiting of use. The little girl's voice called out again.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" the little girl was calling. Lina rubbed her head what the hell is she calling out for? Lina decided to ask the little girl who or what a Sesshomaru-sama was. Lina stood up noticing how weak she felt, was from casting the Ragna blade at full strength something she usually tried to avoid because of just this fact of weakness that always occurred. The little girl in question was being carried by some huge monster thing that looked kind of like a Cyclopes from her world only uglier. Lina stood up, a little shakily and drew her sword she was ready to just for go the blade and use the swords special power, but remember Gourry's words.

"_Try not to use you magic, you don't know what kind of effect it will have on the people or for that matter the world."_ Lina sighed guess that mean the sword special ability as well. She then ran after the monster.

"Hey you!" she shouted at the monster. It turned around.

"Yeah! You ugly! You picked the worst day to mess with some one in front of Lina Inverse the great sorcery genius!" she shouted, neither the little girl or the monster had any idea what the strange girl was talking about.

"oh why do I even bother…sometimes." griped Lina as she then charged the creature. SLASH! she took a great chuck of it's shoulder, sending foul smelling black blood every where. The creature hollered and throw the girl down,

"Gotcha!" Lina shouted saving the girl from a fall of maybe three feet. Lina now too tired to stand sat protectively of the girl, sword out in front. The creature slashed out in a berserk furry that she had hurt it.

'damn' Lina thought if she had all her power this fight would have been a cake walk. But since very little left there was nothing she could do. Lina tossed (well scooted) the girl over to the tree.

"Wait there!" she shouted and took the stance she knew for the Dragon Slave, this was mostly a test to see how much of her magic she had left, and even if her magic even worked in this world. She knew it was a little over kill, but that never stopped her before. So this time it was the dragon slave with a twist she would alter it to call on Chaotic blue Maru-radingo power instead of Ruby Eye Shabranigdu… she took the stance after getting out of the monster grasp.

_Thou who art darker then night, thou who art bluer then the flowing blue sky, thou through whom time flows, I call upon thy exalted name. Yokai slayer! _the last part just hit her, as she had no idea where it came from. The spell had it desired effect it blow up and killed the creature, then the bad happen, all of the energy Lina had left was sucked out of her and the area around her, when it stopped Lina fell to the ground exhausted. More so then she had been in a long while.

The surprised look of the little girl, was one of the last things she saw for right then, she also saw a white figure in the background possible as stunned. Then she was out… When Lina opened her eyes she was in the arm of a gorgeous young man. Lina couldn't help but blush. His eyes where gold and inhuman but not like a Mazoku's, he had strange markings on his face and something like eyeshadow on his eyes, but as Lina thought they were actually marking of some kind.

As was the moon and strips on his cheeks. Her head was next to a strange fluffy thing on his shoulder which Lina had no idea what it was, and his sliver blue hair hung down neatly and it beautiful looking like some wonderful alien silk. He looked down at her. Lina's eyes were closed and she pretended she was asleep to avoid questions at the moment. He kept walking he had obviously bought it. Lina sighed he may be beautiful but she wondered what kind of personality he had.

From his eyes she could tell he was cold, as they held no emotions, like Zel's when she first met him. Hey if she could get Zel to laugh, then maybe she could get he to at lest smile, but Lina sighed his eyes were so emotionless she doubted if he even knew how to smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" it was the little girl he kept walking she ran after him.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Is she going to stay with us? Sesshomaru-sama." she asked the man or whatever he was, Sesshomaru-sama as the girl had call him replied in someway or another as Lina didn't hear an answer. but whatever it was the little girl was elated.

"Yay!" she shouted and was running round that much Lina heard. Lina relaxed taking it that she was going to stay, at lest till she was done here. For a while it was quite in the group if you didn't count the little girl singing. Sesshomaru-sama stopped dead in his tracks. The little girl didn't notice and when she did.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the little girl stopped and looked at him.

"Go on to Jaken, and Aun, Rin." he told her. The girl now named Rin unwilling did so.

"Hurry." he said he was man of so many words. Lina wonder who were Jaken and Aun? She put that thought in the back of her mind as she set on the ground.

"You can open your eyes now, Ningen." he said simply. Lina did so wondering how he knew.

"Leave, Rin shouldn't have gotten too far." he said his voice just as emotionless as his eyes. Lina got up and hurried after the little girl. BOOM! another of those creature popped up in front of her.

"NINGEN!" it roared. Leaving Lina to wonder what the hell Ningen was. it cut off her escape, Lina got to her feet and put her hand on the hilt of the sword of light, but her vision was still weak from the spell she cast earlier, she was too weak to even draw the sword

"Move!' shouted Sesshomaru (as Lina liked to call him.)struck at the creature pushing her back and off her weak legs, 'hey! watch it buddy!' thought Lina sarcastically as her rear hit the ground hard. More of the creatures appeared. Lina stood determent to do something at lest.

"FIREBALL!" she shouted and to her surprise a weak but still recognizable fire ball came out of her hand. Lina watched the ball with wonder, surprised she had any power left at all she looked at her waists, and remember the demon blood talismans, 'oh so that's why." she thought. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at the human with shock or the closest thing his emotionless eyes had to shock.

"AGAIN!" he roared as he felt another of the creatures with his own sword. Lina followed lead,

"FIREBALL!" she shouted sending another fireball out in the mob of monsters.

"SORUHA!" shouted her companion as he shot a beam of blue light that turned into a dragon that rose out of the beam, in a flashing wave it surrounded him. Then the oddest thing happened to this Sesshomaru, he felt an unknown power fill him and take control, his blood felt as if it was on fire, His eyes now red no yellow no they were bright flaming orange, more orange then the deepest gold, it was her mark, this fire filled him to the breaking point the dragon around him now a golden orange, as it roared but not growled, its call it had risen, now alive, the power that this world had forsaken.

Sesshomaru shuffled in place moving to the insane movement the power provided. All the creatures chose now to strike. Sesshomaru's madden movement did not stop. But the creatures lived no more. It seemed a strange sight a demon of his caliber dancing to unheard music. Lina watched in awe. The movement the dance if you will was Chaotic but beautiful, especially as it calmed and slowed ending, but finishing in an insane finally. The orange light faded away leaving the sitting one knee one the ground, on the foot of the other, his sword before him, as he settled gracefully. Lina moved closer a growled and inhuman growled made her move back. He opened his eyes his breathing now labored, his form wrecked with exhaustion.

"Ningen, what's happening to me?" he breathed to her.

LPK: no one cares but here is my first romance story, based on staring at two of my pushies in boredom, yeah I have a Lina and several Sesshomarus. Well anyways I'm not spending any more time on this cause NO ONE FREAKING GIVES A DAMN! Well that out of my system, only one note, I using the Slayers dub and the Inuyasha Sub. Meaning Lina has no idea what –sama means. Oh but they understand each other fine except for a few words…The lord of Nightmares, did an incomplete translation. So there you have it.


End file.
